Silence(Niall Horan)
by xcraicmofosx
Summary: Just read


Chapter 1

(3rd Person)

It was fresh outside. The sun barley rising above the sky. Niall thought it was a beautiful day to take a stroll at the park. Niall got a coffee and his baggy sweater. Then head out.

He walked all the way to the park.

It was nice for him to get away from the distractions and fame for a moment. Just to chill down and watch nature without being mobbed.

He walked nearly the whole park. He thought it was time to rest for a bit. Niall got to a bench and clearly he wasn't alone as he seems. There was a young teen siting in the bench, listening to her music and reading a book.

He approached her and sat by her. It seems that she didn't see him. Niall turned to get a better view of her face.

Wow. He thought. She's beautiful. He tried to get her attention on him, but she continues reading her book. His hand went on top of her book right underneath her reddish, pale, nose.

She finally turned and saw him. He just smiled and admired her beauty. She then went back focusing on her book.

For a while he thought the book was too interesting than him.

Niall thought of her being one of those rude teens. He took a look at the sky above. The stars have vanished, but one star and this star was out and ready to shine the rest of the day.

Niall had to go before any more people wake up. The paps were out already storming the streets, hunting for celebrities. Niall tried his best to stay clear.

When Niall got home, the lads were wade awake. The smell of food dragged Niall to kitchen. Where Louis,Liam,and Harry were at. Zayn like always was eaten by his blankets and pillows.

Niall couldn't get rid of the girl from his head. He just was wants to get to know her. He plans to go to the park tomorrow. He only hopes she would get out off her shell and speak to him.

As planned Niall head to the park. He went to the girl was there but this time she had a sketch pad and still with her headphones tucked in her ears. He went and sat next to her.

The same thing as yesterday happened. She didn't notice him. Silence was the only thing between them. He thought it through of how he was going to speak with her.

A piece of paper and a pencil. He wants to get to know her that bad, that he went to a store for sticky notes and a pencil. He went back and the girl was gone, out of sight.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sat lazily on the bench.

Minutes pass and he was as still as a statue, thinking about her. Something about her made Niall keep coming back. The girl came back with the same book from yesterday. This time he writes on a sticky note.

It read "May I listen to what are you listening?"he paste the sticky note on her book. In a little bit she wrote back. She said "No" and gave it to him.

N: Why not?  
G: I think you might not like it  
N: Why wouldn't I like it?  
G: I don't know.  
N: Ha what are you reading?  
G: A book  
N: Yeah! but what is it about?  
G: Mysterious stuff  
N: okay that's cool .what's your name?  
G: Autumn . what's your name?  
N: Niall  
A: Nice meeting you niall  
N: You have beautiful name and nice meeting you too  
A: Thanks I better get going bye  
N: Wait do you think I can meet you here around the same time ?  
A: Yeah sure I guess well bye I really need to go  
N: Okay bye see you tomorrow  
A: bye

The girl smiles at him and left. Niall smiles. A new friendship was blooming.

(3rd Person with Autumn)

Autumn may seem like a normal girl but she was different, which made her unique. Autumn lived in the streets. It made things harder for her. It wasn't her fault that she got left behind when she was 12.

Her parents died in a car accident. She was brought to a orphanage but the owner didn't care for her and treat them as slaves. She then runs away from the orphanage. Right now she is 20 and has been living 8 years in the streets.

A nice old lady came along and kindly helped her until she was strong enough to go of on her own. In the progress, the lady couldn't make it so she was alone once again but she was 18 by then.

Autumn started work so she can get money. She only go 10 bucks each months. Right now she has 30. Enough to get herself food.

She still hasn't enough money to buy an apartment. The blue then darken and it was time to sleep. The cold air spread around making it another cold night.

The good thing was that she had been sleeping in an abounded house. The owners were clearly kicked out of house leaving all there stuff behind.

She went in and laid on the bed. Her eye lids slowly got heavier and heavier until she fell asleep.

Chapter two coming soon...

Just wrote for fun

Sorry if their mistakes


End file.
